Facet
Facet was a competitor in Series 3 of Robot Wars. The team had previously won a heat with G.B.H. Facet lost in the second round, to eventual Grand Finalist Fire Storm. Facet was entered by Team On-The-Edge, known as Team Joint Effort in Series 6, who also entered Series 1 with Scrapper, and Series 2 and 6 with G.B.H.. Design Facet was a basic blue wedge shape with a broad flipper capable of lifting 500 kilograms. It could reportedly reach a top speed of 48mph, although the team also listed a more realistic top speed of 20mph on their website. Facet had an on-board camera - unusual among competitor robots in the original series - which was located right next to the flipper. However, the armour was rather thin, consisting of only 2mm polycarbonate which visibly bent in battle. The flipper was very powerful by Series 3 standards, throwing Fire Storm onto its back during the battle between the two, and also flipping Matilda earlier in the heat. However, this flipper did not extend to self-righting, which would prove to be Facet's demise. In the pits however, Facet did manage to impressively throw Adam Clark's featherweight Armadillo 8 ft into the air. Robot History Series 3 In its first battle, Facet easily dodged Terminal Ferocity's initial attack, and one use of the flipper was all it took to defeat it. For good measure, Facet flipped Terminal Ferocity over again, into Dead Metal. As the House Robots closed in, Facet attacked Matilda and flipped it on its side. In retaliation, Shunt and Sergeant Bash assailed Facet, with Sergeant Bash crumpling the flipper, and Shunt gallantly uprighting Matilda. In the second round against Fire Storm, Facet got hit hard in the opening stages, and both robots tried pushing each other off-balance. Bumping and ramming, Facet finally succeeded in flipping Fire Storm onto its back. Fire Storm self-righted, and then lured Facet to a side wall, with it being pushed and flipped onto a sideway position. This clever move left Facet unable to self-right. With the damage done and Facet immobilised, Sir Killalot came in and impaled its lance into the huge gap underneath Facet's flipper, drilling into it in the process. Sir Killalot then lifted Facet into the air and carried it towards the pit, but failed to drop the robot in before cease was called. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record FacetTeam.jpg|The team with Facet Razer Rattus Rattus pits 3.png|Facet's cameo in the First World Championship Outside Robot Wars At the Bordon Charity Event, organised by the International Wreck Crew in May 1999, Facet took on Cassius and also took part in several melees. http://robotwars101.org/events/1999/Bordon1999/ In September that same year, Facet appeared at Sevenoaks and fought Ivanhoe 2 and at least two melees.http://robotwars101.org/events/1999/SevenOaks/ Trivia *According to an agenda distributed to The Steering Committee, Facet was going to be offered a discretionary seeding in Series 4. However, for unknown reasons, Facet either did not enter or did not qualify for Series 4, alongside Griffon and Sting. Dreadnaut, Weld-Dor and Stinger were added as the 28th-30th seeds in their places. *Facet could reportedly reach a top speed of 48mph, a remarkable figure even by the standards of robotic combat today, but was still not the fastest robot in the series, second only to Binky (which claimed to have a top speed of 50mph). *Mike Rickard was the team captain for Facet's appearance; in all of the teams other appearances, it was Mike Smith. *Facet was one of a few competitor robots across the show's history to be equipped with an on-board camera system. Other competitors have included Killerhurtz, Interstellar: MML, Behemoth, and one of the minibots accompanying Nuts 2. References External Links *Facet on the archived On The Edge Team website Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have flipped Matilda Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4